Rise of the Christmas Party
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: Twas the weeks before Christmas and all through the workshop, chaos was stirring, along with some gumdrop. The stockings were hung by the chimneys with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon will be there. It's Christmas at the workshop, and it's a free for all playground for chaos. Follow Jack for some fun, and meet more interesting spirits!
1. The Beginning

Chapter One:

 **Hello my friends. So, I've been very busy with everything, then Sanderson McSnoozie (No matter how sweet looking) gave me the evil dream of this story. It's a giant Christmas multishot story centered around one theme: it's christmas time at the North Pole. OCs welcome, ideas expected. Or is it the other way around? Any way, feel free to send your ideas via review. Any way, I don't own anything except the idea. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Jack had seen all sorts of crazy things at the North Pole, ranging from North talking to a Polar Bear named Maul to Tooth giving Bunny the heimlich maneuver after he choked on a carrot. But what Jack didn't expect was to see was a table covered in art supplies. "Jack! Great, you're here!" Tooth exclaimed from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. "Very good timing

Jack! Ve vere just about to call you!" North said. Bunny led a very confused Jack to the table, making him sit in a seat.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "Well, we are having a christmas party of course! We're inviting some friends and we're making invitations and decorations!" Tooth explained. "Who's idea was it?" Jack asked. The guardians turned to look at Bunnymund. "Well, ya see, tha' little ankl biter asked what we were doing for christmas and thought a party would be a good idea, and

I couldn't say no!" He explained. Jack stifled a laugh, amused at the thought of Sofie getting Bunny to have a christmas party. "So, who's coming?"

North help up a very long list that reached the floor. "Not all vill come, but ve vill invite anyway!" He boomed. "Okay. We have lot's to do, so let's get started!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly. The big five started working, Sandy silently whistling. They worked in relative silence, until Jack got bored. And when Jack got bored, he quickly became… troublesome. "Hey, Bunny. Knock knock." Aster, not looking up from his egg shaped christmas ornament replied. "Who's there?" "Banana." Bunny froze for a second, then replied hesitantly. "Banana who?" "Knock knock." Jack said, a smile creeping onto his lips. Bunny froze for a second, then continued. "Who's there?" "Banana." Bunny looked up at the winter sprite, then slowly asked, "Banana who?" "Knock knock!" Bunny's whiskers twitched.

Sandy, who had long since seen what was happening, was trying to stifle his laughter. "Who's there?" "Banana!" "Banana who?" Bunny nearly yelled. "Knock knock." "That's it! Say Banana one more times and ya will be tied to the rafters!" Bunny exclaimed. "okay. Knock knock." Jack said, an innocent smile on his face. "Who's there?" "Orange." Bunny faltered, slightly confused and unnerved at Jack's smile. "Orange who?" "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Sandy and Bunny lost it.

Two minutes later….

Four Guardians sat at the table. "Bunny, let me go!" Jack cried from the rafters above. Bunny shook his head and Sandy looked up apologetically. "Never mess with a rabbit mate."

* * *

 **So, just a starter chapter. Remember, OCs welcome, ideas requested. And MERRY christmas!**


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Chapter Two:**

 **Yay! My first review. I'm going to be brutally honest and say I read it at like, 5 in the morning, but I was happy. Any way, I'll try to update more or less every day because... EVIL SAND PLOT BUNNIES! Any way, expect OCs because... just because. If you have an idea for a chapter (which are like conjoined one-shots) or an OC request feel free to leave the idea in the review box!**

 **Props to multyfangirl18 for being the first reviewer**!

* * *

Jack sighed, eyes closed as lazily rode the wind. A small red sack was tied to his staff, which was clutched firmly in his hand. Jack lazily cracked open his eyes and watched the stard wink at him. He smiled, thinking of how wrong humans were about stars. They were very interesting beings, the stars, and once, his friend had told them of their language. The wind blew into his ear, shaking him from his thoughts. With practices ease, Jack managed to maneuver into a landing position, and the wind places him in a tree over looking Kingston Gardens.

Below, the fairies held their last fall colors ball. Dressed in the last leaves from the fall before, they partied and danced. Jack watched with a wonder and not only the magical fairies can bring. "Hullo!" A voice came from behind. Jack turned to see a boy who appeared to be around the age of 11, but looks can be deceiving. Jack new this boy wasn't an ordinary 11 year old. In fact, the last time Jack had seen him three months before, the boy had looked to be 8.

"Hi Peter." Jack said, for he knew this child who wasn't only a child. The one and only true child, Peter Pan, spirit of youth and summer. "Whatcha doing?" Peter asked. "I have an invitation for you. It's about a party." Jack said, but was cut off as a female fairy dressed in the few green leaves left. "Tink! There's a party!" The fairy spoke in bells, which was the nature fairy language, but Jack was too tired after his long day to keep up. The fairy turned to Jack and said one word Jack knew well. "Explain." Jack pulled out a green and red card with a glittery white snowflake (courtesy of Jack) and handed it to the Wonderful boy.

"It's a three night event, along with Christmas morning. At the North Pole." He added the last part quickly, knowing neither being could read. Peter crowed and leaped into the air, flying effortlessly with the faery magic. Every magical fairy, the stars, and all the animals turned their attention to the one and only child. "We're invited to a Christmas party at the North Pole!" He announced. Everyone cheered and partied harder, bringing out the best grape juice they had stored. Jack winced, knowing this wasn't good.

* * *

"You what?" Bunny exclaimed. Right after the announcement Peter had made, Jack flew straight to the pole. Okay, he might of had some fairy sweets before he left.

The guardians were not prepared when Jack told them the original two guests were bringing a couple hundred more, plus all the other invited spirits. "Yeah. Woops."

* * *

 **And scene. Well, that didn't go as I wanted it too, but hey, what's a high schooler to do on exam day? Any way, leave a review and idea below!**


End file.
